3 dimensional image technology can be applied to such a various field as information and communication, broadcasting, medical care, education, training, military, game, animation, virtual reality, CAD, industrial technology, and the like. Thus, the 3 dimensional image technologies can be called a core technology of a next generation 3 dimensional multimedia information and communication commonly required by the various fields.
In general, a 3 dimensional effect recognized by a human occurs by a combination of an extent of change of crystalline lens according to a position of an object intended to be observed, an angle difference between both eyes and a target, difference of a position and a form for a target seen by the both eyes, binocular disparity occurred by a movement of a target, other effects caused by various psychology and memories, and the like.
Among the aforementioned factors, the binocular disparity occurring due to a space between two eyes horizontally apart from each other about 6˜7 cm may be one of a most important factor for a 3 dimensional effect.
In particular, an object can be seen with an angle difference because of the binocular disparity and images coming to each of eyes have reflections different from each other because of the binocular disparity. When these two images are delivered to a brain via retinas, the brain at last feels the original 3 dimensional image in a manner of precisely combining the two informations.
3 dimensional image display apparatus is classified into a glasses type using a special glasses and a non-glasses type not using the special glasses. The glasses type includes a color filter technique, which separates and selects an image using a color filter having a relation of complementary color with each other, a polarizing filter technique, which separates images of a left eye and a right eye using a shading effect by a combination of an orthogonal polarizing element, and a shutter glasses technique, which enables to feel a 3 dimensional effect by alternatively blocking a left eye and a right eye in response to a synchronization signal projecting a left eye image signal and a right eye image signal to a screen.
Meanwhile, a user should wear 3 dimensional glasses to watch a 3 dimensional image using the glasses type. Yet, since the user does not watch 3 dimensional images all the time, the 3 dimensional glasses should operate only when 3 dimensional images are outputted in a 3 dimensional display apparatus.
Yet, according to a conventional 3 dimensional glasses, there exists inconvenience of switching on/off of the 3 dimensional glasses for a user to operate the 3 dimensional glasses. Moreover, there exists inconvenience of fast discharging of a battery of the 3 dimensional glasses due to an operation of the 3 dimensional glasses even in a situation of not watching 3 dimensional images.
Thus, searching for a method of operating 3 dimensional glasses enabling for a user to more efficiently watch a 3 dimensional image is requested.